


Incognizant

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [64]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gallavich Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey sometimes intentionally leaves something at Ian and Mickey's apartment so that Ian has to come visit him at work. Ian hasn't caught on yet.





	Incognizant

**Author's Note:**

> you know i have written too many fics when i start using titles like this ha ha ha ha ha haaa

“You want me to come bring you lunch?” Ian asks as he buttons up Mickey’s apron for him.  

“Fuck off, I’m a grown ass man. I don’ need my boyfriend visiting me at work.” And the lie detector determined he was lying.

Ian smiles softly and kisses him on the cheek. “Mkay, have a good day.”

Mickey smiles back and pulls Ian in for a deeper kiss then he leaves their apartment. Ian sighs, happiness in his chest as he stares at the door for a few minutes. God, he loves that man. He then turns around and wonders where to start in cleaning up their messy apartment.

                Ian is currently unemployed. He had to quit his former job because the boss was a flirty fuck (Mickey’s words) and Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. He had one hell of a jealous boyfriend but Ian couldn’t complain seeing as he was the exact same way. He decides to pour himself another cup of coffee while doing their laundry. The easiest job.

Ian is clearing the things on the couch when he sees Mickey's phone. “Dammit.” Ian takes the gadget in his hand and shakes his head. He's starting to think his boyfriend has dementia because he’s always forgetting the most important stuff. He shakes his head and places it on the table. He will just clean the house first and then take the phone to Mickey. He decides to cook him lunch too while he's at it.

                

**^*^*^*^***

 

Mickey can’t help the grin that forms on his face when he sees Ian park their second hand car near the garage. He gets out from under the car he's working on and wipes his hands, heading towards his boyfriend who's leaning on the hood with his arms crossed.

Ian waves his phone at him the closer Mickey gets. “Really babe? Your phone? What if the house was on fire and  I needed you?”

Mickey rolls his eyes accepting the kiss Ian plants on him. “Dramatic much?”

Ian chuckles and shakes his head. He then stands up straight and opens the passenger door for Mickey. “Since I was coming over anyway, I figured I’d bring you lunch.”

“My man.” Mickey coos and Ian rolls his eyes. He goes to seat on the other side of the car and slides in while Mickey wipes his hands clean with the antiseptic wipes he always carries with him for this exact purpose. The redhead reaches in the back seat and lifts their small brown hot pot and a spoon. Handing it to Mickey, he picks up a sprite for himself. “Holy shit.” Mickey curses then smells the food. “Damn baby, smells and looks amazing.”

Ian grins happily, especially when Mickey kisses him before digging into the food. “Well, being jobless has its perks.” He sips on his drink and swallows. “I spend a lot of time on food channel.”

Mickey nods then swallows. “Keep doing that. What is it?”

Ian laughs. “It’s sun dried tomato pasta [salad](http://potluck.ohmyveggies.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/1-tomato-mascarpone-pasta-047.jpg). 

.

Mickey takes his phone and puts it in his apron pocket. “Thanks.” He taps his stomach and Ian grins then pulls him into his arms.

“Anything for you my love.”

When they part after Ian reluctantly ends the kiss and has driven away, Mickey heads back to work with a smile and an extra bounce on his step. He feels so full and happy and a lot of other emotions he can’t place currently.

Dominic  -the only single guy among all of them- sneers at him. “Don’start Dom.” Mickey warns even though the smile on his face won't go away.

“Not all of us have wives who’ll drop everything to bring us _lunch_.”

“Actually we do. It’s just you.” Teddy chimes in and Mickey fist bumps him.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. Not even Dom can get him down from cloud nine.

 

**^*^*^*^***

 

Mickey hisses and his hand tightens on the hairy one on his stomach. “Fuck.” He lets out as Ian thrusts up brushing against his prostate.

They’re having sex in the spooning position and Ian is fucking into him slowly while biting and kissing on Mickey's neck. “I love you baby.”

“Love you too, fuck, right there.”

“Love you so much.”

Mickey gasps and cries out his boyfriend’s name when Ian rotates his hips. “Shit baby.”

 “Fuuuuuck!”

.

Ian is folding and hanging their clothes when something drops from the trouser Mickey wore yesterday. “Fuck baby.” Ian frowns. Mickey needs his wallet, how did he forget it? He decides to make a quick ham, cheese and egg sandwich before leaving the house.

He finds Mickey talking to a customer so as usual he leans against the car and waits till he's available. The woman leaves and Mickey pats his apron for a cigarette and lighter. He turns in Ian's direction and his eyebrows lift in surprise. He smiles and Ian smiles back.

Mickey comes and places a quick kiss on Ian's lips. “You’re early.”

Ian frowns. “What do you mean?”

Mickey scratches the back of his head trying to backtrack. “I mean, you’re always popping up even when I ask you not to but it’s usually around lunch time.”

“I'm always popping up ‘cause you keep forgetting your shit. You got amnesia or something?” Ian inquires.

“No.” Mickey scowls. “I don’ know what happens, a’ight?”

Ian caresses his cheek. “Relax babe, its fine. I always got you.”

“Yeah?” blue eyes blink up at Ian and his heart skips.

“Always. Kiss me.”

Mickey chuckles but throws his hands around Ian anyway. They're just getting into it when jealous Dom yells; “Get a room!” Mickey flips him off but otherwise doesn’t stop making out with his  gorgeous thoughtful man.

“I got you a sandwich.”

“Perfect.” Mickey steps even closer and prolongs the kiss.

 

**^*^*^*^***

 

The following day Ian sees the lighter he got Mickey for his birthday on the kitchen counter. He is trying to make Mickey quit and he can do without smoking for a day, but Ian misses him already so he makes him lunch and goes to the garage.

“You know your dude’s playing you, right?” Teddy –the nicest of Mickey's coworkers- tells Ian when Mickey gets requested by a client.

“What do you mean?” Ian asks even as his eyes don’t leave Mickey's ass. As if sensing Ian's gaze the brunette turns to wink at him. Ian laughs then it immediately dies on his throat when Teddy’s words register. “What the fuck do you mean he's playing me?”

“He's lying.” Teddy elaborates.

Ian feels his heart palpitate and his fists clench. “Who is it? Does he work here, I'm gonna fucking end him!”

Teddy blinks thrice at the redhead. “What…?” he seems to realize his mistake and shakes his head. “No, I didn’t mean he's cheating on you. Although it is very fascinating that your first instinct is to attack the other man instead of Mickey.”

Ian frowns. “Then what do you mean?”

“I mean that Mickey likes when you see him at work but of course he's not going to tell you that. Can I bum a cigarette?”

“They're Mickey's, he’ll kill you.”

“Eh.” Teddy shrugs and Ian hands him the packet.

“I know that already its why I always bring him lunch.”

Teddy nods. “Good. Then maybe you can tell him that so he can stop leaving things at home just so you can bring them over.” With that he winks and walks away.

“What tha…” Ian narrows his eyes and he looks at his boyfriend who's gesticulating at a pickup truck. “Son of a…” he huffs.

 

**^*^*^*^***

 

Mickey accidentally brought home Teddy’s phone so he needs to carry it with him when he heads to work. After he's done dressing, he tilts his head at the gadget where its resting on their night stand. With a cheeky smile, he leaves it there and goes to say goodbye to his boyfriend.

“Ian, I'm leaving!”

“Living room!”

Ian is one the couch watching something and drinking tea. Mickey bends to kiss his boyfriend who responds in kind. Ian caresses his cheek then asks; “You got everything?”

“Yep.”

“Your phone, wallet, lighter?”

Mickey takes them out of his apron and puts them on display. “Okay baby, have a good day. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

.

Ian frowns after Mickey's gone. Maybe Teddy didn’t know what he was talking about. His boyfriend did have everything on him after all. He sighs and goes to make their bed. He hasn’t even started yet when he sees Teddy’s phone right there on the night stand.

“Really Mick? You carry your phone but forget Teddy’s?” he shakes his head and goes about making the bed and their room.

.

When Mickey comes home he wonders if Ian is okay. On the phone his boyfriend had said he was but maybe it’s not the case. Ian didn’t come to see him today and Mickey is worried. Ian knew Mickey should have taken Teddy’s phone with him. He opens the door and is hit with the sweet smell of Ian's cooking.

“Ian?”

“Kitchen babe!” Mickey toes off his shoes and slides out of his apron. He starts heading towards the kitchen when Ian shouts; “You better pick up that apron and put it in the hamper Mick!”

Mickey mouths the words mockingly but does as told. He then puts on sweats and Ian’s t-shirt then goes to the kitchen. Ian holds up the wooden spoon and blows on it. “Want some?”

Mickey nods, walks towards him then puckers his lips. But instead of Ian feeding him the soup he kisses him instead. “Oh.” Ian starts. “You left Teddy’s phone home, hope he wasn’t upset.” He sucks his finger then goes back to stirring.

Mickey shifts in place. “Why didn’t you umm,” he clears his throat. “bring it over?”

Ian blinks at him. “Did you want me to? You left it home so I figured it was intentional.” He shrugs.

“Ian.”

“Yes babe?” Ian smiles at him.

“It was weird. And odd. And it hurt my feelings.” Mickey practically pouts.

Ian turns to look at him. “What was?”

Mickey ducks his head. “You never came to see me.” He puts both hands in his sweat pockets.

“Huh.” Ian crosses his arms. “Is this you admitting you like when I bring you lunch? You like when I visit you?”

“No.”

“Mmm.”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

Mickey glares at his boyfriend who only raises a defiant eyebrow. “Fine. I love it when you cook for me and bring me lunch. I love when you visit me and make Dom jealous.”

Ian laughs then steps closer. He pulls Mickey's hands out of his pockets and squeezes them. “I like doing it. So you don’ have to pretend you don’t like it.”

“Okay.”

“And you don’ have to leave your stuff behind either.”

“Okay.”

Ian smiles and pulls Mickey in his arms. “Come here. I love you.”

Mickey just chuckles and buries his head in Ian's neck. “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really like linking shit and that food really looked good!  
> Any  
> hu,  
> Asanteni kwa kusoma <3 <3 <3  
> my Inseparable peeps i will update either leo ama kesho. Okay? Nawapenda!


End file.
